Firefist
Firefist (born Russell) is a mutant with the ability to generate and control fire. Biography ''Deadpool 2 Russell grew up in the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation where he was tortured by the headmaster of the orphanage simply for being a mutant. This sparks the anger in him, causing him to want revenge. Eventually, Russell snaps and lets loose with his pyrokinetic powers. The X-Men – Colossus, Deadpool, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead – arrive to stop him. Deadpool managed to talk him down, but realizes that the staff at the orphanage have been abusing him and kills a member of the staff. Both mutants are arrested, placed in power-dampening collars and taken to the Ice Box prison. Russell manages to sneak in a pen in his butt that he plans to turn into a shiv. His plan in prison is to find the largest guy in prison and start a fight to earn respect. Deadpool tries to get him to see the reality of prison, but Russell believes that he and Deadpool are a team that will protect each other. Unfortunately, Deadpool's collar stops his healing power, meaning his cancer returns. Deadpool is sure he is going to die in prison and not be useful in protecting Russell so he tries to make him see how his plan is not going to work. The Ice Box is attacked by Cable, a time-travelling mutant intent on killing Russell. In the future, Russell is a killer whose latest target was Cable's family. During the attack on the prison, Deadpool's collar is knocked off and he manages to recover enough to fight Cable. Both Deadpool and Cable are thrown from the prison by a concussive blast. Left in the Ice Box, Russell ends up befriending the Juggernaut. After the attack on the prison, all the Ice Box prisoner are due to be transported to another facility. During the trip, the transport is attacked by Cable, although Deadpool and Domino try to stop him. Russell manages to let himself out of his cell with his pen, then frees the Juggernaut who crashes the transport. Russell and the Juggernaut escape. Intent on revenge, Russell and Juggernaut head to the Essex House to kill the headmaster. Cable teams up with Deadpool and Domino to stop them, noting that this would be Russell's first kill which would set him on the path to the future that Cable is trying to avert. Deadpool tries to stop Russell by convincing him that people care for him by placing a power-dampening collar on himself and offering his life in place of the headmaster. He even takes a bullet to the heart from Cable, who was not convinced that Russell could be stopped. The sacrifice stops Russell. Seeing this, Cable travels back in time to ensure that Deadpool did not die from his bullet. Russell is still saved and the bad future averted. Personality ''To be added Powers and abilities *'Pyrokinesis' - Russell's mutation enables him to manipulate fire. Relationships Allies *X-Force - Allies and Protectors **Deadpool - Friend **Zeitgeist † **Domino **Bedlam † **Shatterstar † **Peter **Cable - Former Enemy and Attempted Killer turned Ally *Vanessa Carlysle - Friend and Ally *X-Men **Colossus - Ally **Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Ally **Yukio - Ally Enemies *Juggernaut - Friend turned Enemy *Hope Summers - Former Victim *The Headmaster † Trivia *Russell shares his name and abilities with Marvel Comics character Russell "Rusty" Collins. *According to Deadpool, Russel is 14 years old in Deadpool 2. *Both Russell and Mystique had men travel from the future to try and stop them from making their first kill. References External links * * Category:Mutants Category:Deadpool 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Male Category:Unknown - Original Timeline Category:Unknown - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:X-Force members Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains